Prevention of red cell K loss and dehydration is one of the possible therapeutic strategies for sickle cell anemia. The intention of this protocol is to study whether oral administration of the antimycotic drug clotrimazole may prevent cell dehydration and sickling in patients with sickle cell anemia.